Chapter 9 The return
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: That's te beginning of the second test for Neo. Shunozaki Kenzi returns and expresses his feelings to mako


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 9**

**Η ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ**

Ενώ όμως ο Neo μονομαχούσε με τη Lina την ξιφομάχο, στο αεροδρόμιο του Τόκυο προσγειωνόταν μια πτήση που κουβαλούσε ένα πρόσωπο το οποίο θα αναστάτωνε τους ήρωές μας.

Ήταν ο Kenzi, o πρώτος έρωτας της Makoto και επέστρεψε προφανώς για να εισπράξει τα δεδουλευμένα του.

«Πολύ χαίρομαι που γύρισα στην πατρίδα, ανυπομονώ να σφίξω τη Mako στην αγκαλιά μου, ελπίζω να μη μου κρατά κακία» Σκεφτόταν.

Όμως τα χρόνια είχαν περάσει, τα πράγματα είχαν αλλάξει και έκτοτε όλοι ξέρουμε τι έγινε.

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο Neo βάδιζε μαζί με το ταίρι του προς το σπίτι τους και συζητούσαν για τη σημερινή μέρα.

-Ουφ, άλλη μια κοπιαστική μέρα, ξεκίνησε εκείνος.

-Τι θα έλεγες να καθίσουμε στο μπαλκόνι, να πιούμε κάτι και να δούμε το ηλιοβασίλεμα;

-Ωραίο ακούγεται, απάντησε ο Neo κι αμέσως πήγε στην κουζίνα κι έφτιαξε ένα τσάι για την καλή του, ενώ για τον εαυτό του έβαλε χυμό. Μετά τα πήρε και τα πήγε στη βεράντα όπου τον περίμενε η αγαπημένη του, αμέσως της πρόσφερε το τσάι έβαλε στην άκρη ένα κουταλάκι.

-Ευχαριστώ, αλλά δεν κουράζεσαι να τα κάνεις όλα αυτά;

-Όχι αν είναι για σένα, δε ε κουράζει τίποτε που να προορίζεται για σένα, δεν έχω άλλον στο κόσμο. Στην υγειά μας καλή μου.

-Στην αγάπη μας, απάντησε εκείνη και ήρθε πιο κοντά του για να γείρει στον ώμο του.

Παράλληλα ο Kenzi έψαχνε για στοιχεία που θα τον οδηγούσαν στην παλιά του αγάπη, ενώ ο Neo έλεγε στη Mako.

-Λοιπόν αγάπη μου πρέπει να πεταχτώ να κάνω κάτι ψώνια, έρχεσαι;

-Λέω να πάω στα κορίτσια όσο θα λείπεις.

-Όπως θες, λοιπόν φεύγω, της είπε ο Neo δίνοντάς της ένα φιλί από μακριά, ενώ εκείνη το ανταπέδωσε.

Όταν το ζευγάρι χωρίστηκε, ο Kenzi είχε φτάσει κοντά στο σπίτι του Neo και όταν είδε τη Mako, τα έχασε.

-Δεν τολμώ να το πιστέψω, είναι φοβερό.

Αλλά και η Mako δεν πήγαινε πίσω.

-Kenzi, είσαι στα αλήθεια εσύ;

-Ναι, δεν μπορούσα να φανταστώ πως θα ήσουν τόσο όμορφη μετά από τόσα χρόνια.

-Τι σε έφερε πίσω στην Ιαπωνία;

-Η ανάγκη μου να σε δω. Μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε λίγο;

-Ναι, αλλά όχι εδώ καλύτερα στην πλατεία

Και κίνησαν προς τα εκεί.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo είχε τελειώσει τα ψώνια του και καθώς έβγαινε από το κατάστημα, συνάντησε και τα άλλα τέσσερα κορίτσια.

-Γεια σας. Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη.

-Γεια σου Neo, τον χαιρέτησε η Usagi χτυπώντας τις παλάμες τους.

-Πού είναι η Mako; Δεν είναι μαζί σας; Μου είπε πως θα ερχόταν σε εσάς.

-Κι όμως δεν ήρθε, συμβαίνει τίποτε; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Ελπίζω πως όχι, απάντησε αυτός, αλλά σκεφτόταν:

«Κάτι ύποπτο συμβαίνει εδώ, αλλά τι λέω; Ας μην κλονίζομαι, της έχω απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη.»

Την ίδια στιγμή στην πλατεία:

-Η επιθυμία μου να σε ξαναδώ με έφερε πίσω.

-Τι θέλεις να πεις δηλαδή;

-Θέλω να πω πως αν το επιθυμείς κι εσύ, να κάνουμε μια νέα αρχή.

-Λυπάμαι Kenzi αλλά δε υπάρχει γυρισμός για εμάς τους δύο.

-Γιατί; Τι συνέβη;

-Δεν μπορούμε πλέον να είμαστε μαζί, η καρδιά μου ανήκει σε κάποιον άλλο και τον αγαπώ όσο τίποτε άλλο στον κόσμο.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή έφτανε και ο Neo μαζί με τα άλλα κορίτσια αλλά το θέαμα άρχισε να τον εξοργίζει:

-Ελάτε εδώ παιδιά! Ποιος είναι αυτός;!

-Ωχ, Neo, θα σου πω αλλά πρέπει να μείνεις ψύχραιμος. Αυτός εκεί είναι ο Kenzi, ένας παλιός φίλος της Makoto, αλλά δεν μπορώ να ξέρω γιατί επέστρεψε, το κατατόπισε η Usagi.

-Α μάλιστα, αν τολμήσει να πειράξει έστω και μια τρίχα από τα μαλλιά της θα τον σβήσω από τη γη, δήλωσε ο Neo.

-Ηρέμησε φίλε, θα δούμε τι θα γίνει και θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε, προσπάθησε να τον καλμάρει η Reye.

-Ωραία, είπε τότε ο Neo μη μπορώντας να κρατηθεί.

-Περίμενε, του ξανάπε η Amy.

Ενώ εκείνες προσπαθούσαν να τον κρατήσουν, η Mako αρνιόταν την αγάπη του kenzi.

-Κατάλαβες τώρα; Αν ο άντρας μου σε ανακαλύψει, θα σε διαλύσει.

-Ώστε δε γίνεται τίποτα, συμπέρανε πικραμένος.

-Όχι δυστυχώς.

-Και ο άντρας σου ποιος είναι;

-Εγώ! Απάντησε τότε ο Νέο κι έκανε την εμφάνισή του.

-Ποιος είσαι; Ρώτησε ο Kenzi περίεργα.

-Είμαι αυτός που κάλυψε το κενό που άφησες εσύ έξυπνε!

-Εσύ είσαι ο άντρας της Mako ε; Ρώτησε ο Kenzi.

-Ναι και καλά θα κάνεις να το χωνέψεις. Επίσης έχω ενημερωθεί για το τι άνθρωπος είσαι, ένας άθλιος κι ένας τιποτένιος δειλός.

-Πρόσεξε πώς μη μιλάς!

-Άστο αυτό κι εξαφανίσου από μπροστά μου πριν σε εξαφανίσω εγώ μια για πάντα, τον απείλησε ο Neo κάνοντας να πιάσει το σπαθί του.

-Πολύ καλά, φεύγω, αλλά εμείς δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμη! Είπε ο Kenzi κι έφυγε.

-Νιώθω πως κάτι άσχημο θα συμβεί, του εκμυστηρεύτηκε η Makoto.

-Μη φοβάσαι καλή μου. Ότι κι αν είναι, θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί, της απάντησε ο Neo χαϊδεύοντάς της τα μαλλιά.

39


End file.
